Confessions
by Cobraess
Summary: Kagome tells her true feelings to Inuyasha, they go to a soccer game


**Confessions ((This is from when they're all still 14))**

**KAGOME'S HOUSE**

**Kagome: Sota, have you seen Kaori and my tickets.**

**Sota: Nope, but dog boy won't stop bugging me, hey don't touch that, that's my girlfriends picture!! Crash**

**Kagome: HAHA!! KAORI!! WE HAVE TO GO WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! Kaori runs down stairs**

**Kaori: Coming and what are we going to be late for, we're just meeting Ino, Kerri, Logan, Saskue, and Naruto and the Soccer Match, we have an hour.**

**Inuyasha: Kagome, let's go if we don't hurry Neji's gonna rip us off.**

**Kaori: Is no one on my side? Inuyasha your old you drive.**

**Inuyasha: Shut up! **

**Kagome: He doesn't have his license though.**

**Kaori: Well do you want your mom to drive us then? Or we could call Tia and she could drive us.**

**Kagome: What's Tia's phone number? Picks up the phone**

**Kaori: Don't bother; I have her on speed dial. Flips open her phone**

**Inuyasha: Why do you have those shirts on? Why don't you have your school uniforms on like you always do?**

**Sota: Oh yeah, betcha didn't think about that.**

**Kaori: Can I borrow yours?**

**Sota: Why not.**

**CAR.**

Tia: How did I go from senior head cheerleader who has the cutest guy in school, to a chauffer for 3 14 year old dorks?

Kaori: Shut up you prep and drive.

Tia: Don't call me a prep.

Kaori: Well you are, you spend and hour every frickin' day doing your hair and you're anorexic.

Kagome: AN HOUR, YOU SPEND AN HOUR ON YOUR HAIR!!

Tia: So what, it wouldn't do you any harm, and at least my ears are normal.

Inuyasha: Shut up, it's genetics. Car pulls up

Kaori: Finally we're here.

Tia: Be back at 9.

Kaori: Okay bye.

STADIUM DOOR!!

Inuyasha: Oh my god, Neji's the ticket collector.

Kaori: Just thank god that it's not Kiba.

Kagome: No, Neji's a loser.

Inuyasha and Kaori together: So true, so true.

Kagome: Here Neji, just let us in.

Neji: What's in your purse?

Kagome: Stuff; now let us in.

Neji: There you go.

THEIR SEATS!!

Logan: Hi guys, pretty bogus that Neji was the ticket collector huh?

Kaori: Totally, I wanted to smack him cuz he kept looking and Kagome's ass.

Kagome: Thanks.

Ino: That's disgusting.

Kerri: Tell me about it. Cell phone rings, the ring tone is miracle Hello. Kagome, it's for you.

Kagome: Umm okay, hello?

Naruto: Who was it?

Kerri: I don't know but it sound like a toad's voice.

Logan: Since when does a toad have a voice?

Kerri shrugs

Kagome: Hey I'm going to the well.

Kaori: But then your going to miss the soccer match.

Kagome: I'll be okay without it.

Kaori: Okay but do you want me to come with you?

Kagome: Sure.

THE OTHER WORLD ((KIND OF))!!

Kaori: So who do you think that it was?

Kagome: I don't know but I fell like the person didn't want Inuyasha to come.

Kaori: Why do you think that?

Kagome: Probably because they said don't bring Inuyasha.

Kaori: Yeah that might help just a little bit.

Kagome: I didn't want to say that Inuyasha couldn't come.

Kaori: Why?

Kagome sits down and puts her arms on a rock and hr head in side her arms and starts crying

Kagome: Because I love Inuyasha, he makes me smile and all that crap that your sister feels when she's NOT FIRED FROM HER JOB ((I'm not really putting that in there))

Kaori: I could kinda tell by the way you looked at him.

Kagome: Yeah well now you know, if only I could tell Inu-

Voice: Are you Kagome?

Kagome: Yes

Kaori hides

Voice: Good Toad has been waiting to see you.

Kaori: No not toad again. Whispered

Kagome: Toad? What do you mean that he's waiting for me?

Kagome screams Let me go, god I hate you and you smell like tuna, let me go.

Kaori: Kagome!! Oh my god I've gotta tell Inuyasha.

TOADS "LAIR"

Toad: Kagome, long time no see. Finger's her cheek

Kagome: You bastard!! The longer the better for me.

Toad: I didn't think that you would really want to see me again, but alas here you are and so am I and I want something from you that you or Inuyasha have.

Kagome: What ever it is you want you can't have it.

Voice slaps her

Voice: You shall not talk to toad in such a way!!!!

Kagome: WATCH ME.

STADIUM!!!

Kaori: INUYASHA, INUYASHA!!!

Inuyasha: What's up Kaori? Where's Kagome?

Kaori: out of breath the well….. voice……wants something….toad….have Kagome….slap….need water…..bob

Inuyasha: Slow down Kaori, tell me again what happened and who's Bob? Kerri get her some water.

Kerri: Okay.

Kaori: We went down the well and we saw this guy who we named voice, or at least I did, and he kidnapped her and brought her to toads "lair" then voice slapped Kagome and I just felt like saying Bob.

Inuyasha: So Toad has Kagome.

Kaori: Yes!!

Inuyasha: Oh my god, Kerri, Kaori come on.

Kerri: What, umm here's your water.

Kaori: Thanks

TOAD'S PLACE!!!

Kagome: So you just want my Jersey, that's it.

Toad: Yes, that's all I want, they're very slimming.

Kagome: You kidnapped me for a jersey.

Toad: Yes.

Kagome: A jersey? That's it!! I had to leave the most important soccer game of the season so that you could have my jersey!!! You are so dead!!!!

Toad: Calm do-

Inuyasha heroically bursts through the door while Kerri plays "Miracle" on her Cell phone

Inuyasha: Kagome are you okay?

Kagome: Yes Tries to run but voice catches her

Toad: Inuyasha, hand me you jersey or your girlfriend dies!

Inuyasha: Your going to kill my girl friend over a jersey. Oi, you must be desperate.

Toad: I am because all my friends have one and I want one so badly, now hand over your jersey.

Inuyasha: Okay takes off his jersey and throws it to Toad

Kerri: backgrounded I need a Miracle I wanna be your girl gimme a chance to see you are the one for me.

Kagome: Shut up Kerri!

Kerri: Sorry.Shuts up

Kagome: Kaori did you tell him.

Kaori: You should.

Kagome: gets up and walks over to Inuyasha Inuyasha you came for me.

Inuyasha: Yeah well don't ever be such an idiot going somewhere that a stranger told you to go.

Kagome: Yeah I know, but I just wanted to hide my feelings from you, boy that sounded cheesy.

Inuyasha: I like cheesy Leans in to kiss her and Kagome leans into it but to far and falls

Kagome: Sorry This time they actually kiss

Logan: Kerri that could be us in a little bit.

Kerri: Just walk away.


End file.
